Night
by summer dash
Summary: Cinta itu buta. Oleh sebab itu Karin rela memberikan segalanya demi Sasuke, tak peduli meskipun pria itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai pelarian dan pemuas nafsu semata. tapi, benarkah ia tak peduli?


**Night**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanon, rated M for lime, OOC.**

**Made For Asakura Ayaka's Birthday**

_Happy Birthday yang keseratus buat _**Dewi Octavia. **_Sampe sekarang gue ga percaya udah nulis lime buat elo yak… _

"Engh…" Suara desahan Karin menggema di kamar lembab miliknya. Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan jemari dingin Sasuke membelai bagian paling sensitif di tubuhnya. Tubuh gadis itu menggeliat, berusaha memperlebar jangkauan tangan Sasuke, ia ingin merasakan sentuhan sang pemuda lebih intens lagi, akan tetapi sayangnya rok yang masih ia kenakan membatasi pergerakannya. Seperti mengerti keinginan Karin, dengan perlahan pemuda Uchiha itu membuka kaitan rok milik gadis berambut merah itu, menjadikan bagian bawah tubuh sang gadis terekspos sempurna, mengingat pakaian dalamnya sudah terlebih dahulu dilepaskan olehnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pakaian Karin pun menyusul, dan kini tak sehelaipun benang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Serbuan udara lembab kamar di tubuh telanjangnya membuat Karin merasa kedinginan, gadis itu berusaha menjangkau selimut yang ada di ujung ranjang dengan kakinya, namun tangan Sasuke menekan pahanya, menahan gerakan sang gadis.

"Sabarlah, kau akan merasa hangat sebentar lagi." Wajah Karin memerah mendengar perkataan yang terucap dari bibir pria yang ia sukai itu, dengan penuh gairah Karin menangkup wajah Sasuke dan mencium bibir sang pemuda dengan panas, tak mempedulikan bibirnya yang sudah bengkak karena ciuman intens yang diberikan Sasuke sebelumnya. Lidah mereka saling memanjakan satu sama lainnya, mereka bahkan tak lagi mempedulikan saliva yang kini mengalir di sudut bibir, akibat ciuman yang agresif. Ciuman mereka terputus saat Karin memekik karena jemari Sasuke memasuki tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba, pemuda itu juga menggunakan jemarinya yang lain untuk membelai titik tersensitif semua wanita yang ada di tubuhnya. Suara pekikan Karin berubah menjadi desahan saat gelenyar kenikmatan mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Sasuke sepertinya tau bagaimana cara memanjakan tubuhnya, sehingga tak butuh waktu lama bagi sang gadis untuk mencapai titik kepuasannya yang pertama, dengan sebuah teriakan dan tangan yang mencengkram pakaian sang pemuda, gadis itu melepaskan cairan kenikmatannya.

Karin memandang pemuda yang kini membuka pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan penuh damba. Gadis berambut merah itu menggigit bibirnya saat melihat tubuh padat sang pemuda terekspos sempurna di depan matanya. gadis itu bahkan menelan liurnya, berusaha membasahi kerongkongannya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi kering saat melihat dada bidang dan perut _six pack_ milik Sasuke. Oh, betapa ia begitu mendambakan tubuh pemuda ini. Nafas Karin semakin memburu saat kini Sasuke mulai melepaskan ikat pingganggnya.

"Lepaskan semuanya," ucap Karin parau. Ia bahkan tak mengenali suaranya sendiri saat ini. Ia merasakan keinginan yang besar untuk menelusuri tubuh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini dengan jemarinya. Tidak, mungkin dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Dan akhirnya tubuh Sasuke kini sama sepertinya. Tak sabar dengan pikirannya sendiri gadis itu menarik tangan Sasuke, dan membalik posisi tubuh mereka, sehingga kini Karin menduduki tubuh Sasuke yang tengah berbaring. "Kau terlalu lama Sasuke-_kun_."

Pemuda berambut eboni itu hanya terbaring diam saat bibir dan lidah rekan setimnya itu menelusuri tubuh kekarnya, sesekali tangan sang gadis mempermainkan bagian tubuhnya yang lain, sehingga ia harus menahan dirinya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara erangan yang terlalu keras. Mata kelamnya tertutup, seolah menikmati perlakuan Karin pada dirinya. Karin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan datang hari dimana ia akan melakukan _sex_ dengan Sasuke. Oh, betapa ia menyukai pemuda yang kini berbaring dibawahnya. Ia rela memberikan segalanya, termasuk tubuhnya. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan meladeni godaannya malam ini, tak seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu bahkan menurut saat Karin menariknya ke kamar.

Karin tersenyum saat merasakan cakra milik Sasuke yang kini menjadi tidak teratur karena gairah yang tinggi, ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara nafas sang pemuda yang agak tersenggal, pertanda bahwa ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Sakura…" gerakan tangan Karin terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah itu terpaku saat melihat mata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuka, seolah-olah tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan dan yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Pemuda itu beranjak dari posisinya dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, pemuda itu kembali memakai pakaiannya. Ia bahkan tak menatap ke arah Karin dan melangkah ke arah pintu kamar.

"Jangan pergi." Karin menarik punggung pakaian Sasuke, menahan langkah sang pemuda. "Aku… aku tidak apa-apa, meskipun kau menganggapku Sakura." Ucap Karin lirih. Gadis itu masih tak melepaskan pakaian Sasuke dari genggamannya.

Karin mati-matian menahan air mata yang tergenang di matanya agar tidak mengalir. Ia bodoh. Seharusnya dari awal ia tahu, bahwa Sasuke tak mungkin menyambut perasaannya begitu saja. pemuda itu hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan. Hanya sebagai pengganti. "Kumohon…" suara Karin bergetar, menahan tangis. Tapi kini ia tak peduli meskipun Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai pengganti, atau bahkan hanya sebagai pelarian, atau pemuas satu malam. Tak apa, asalkan Sasuke ada di sisinya, walaupun itu hanya sejenak. Tangan gadis itu gemetar, namun ia masih tetap mempertahankan genggamannya di pakaian sang pemuda, seolah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya akan menghilang begitu ia melepaskan genggamannya. Nafas Karin terhenti saat Sasuke kembali melangkah, sehingga membuat genggamannya terlepas, Gadis itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya menahan tangisannya saat Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, dan menutup pintu kamar miliknya. Meninggalkan dirinya dalam kesendirian.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau tidak bisa menyukaiku seperti kau menyukainya?"

…

Keesokan harinya Karin menolak untuk keluar dari dalam kamarnya, ia bahkan tak membalas teriakan Suigetsu yang menyuruhnya agar keluar dari kamar. Ia hanya ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal empuk miliknya, dan menangis seharian penuh. Mengapa? Mengapa Sasuke tak bisa membalas perasaannya? Jika memang pemuda Uchiha itu lebih menyukai gadis bermarga Haruno itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya, bukankah seharusnya Sasuke lebih memilih gadis itu untuk berada di sisinya saat ini dibanding dirinya? Bukankah pemuda itu dengan nyata sudah menolak sang gadis berambut merah muda itu sebelum memutuskan untuk menjadi penghianat desa? Mengapa?

"Sasuke bodoh! Tapi aku menyukainya, hiks…." Karin memukul-mukul bantal miliknya sebelum melemparnya disudut ruangan. "Dasar bodoh! Padahal tubuhku jauh lebih bagus dibandingkan tubuh gadis itu! Dadanya kan rata! Dia juga pendek! Apalagi warna rambutnya norak!" Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipi merahnya, ia sadar. Apapun makian yang ia lontarkan pada sang gadis berambut merah muda, tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa Sasuke menyukai gadis itu, dan bukan dirinya.

Saat tengah malam, Karin memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Perutnya benar-benar kelaparan mengingat sudah seharian perutnya tidak terisi apapun. Gadis itu melangkah menuju dapur, berusaha mencari makanan apa saja yang tersisa, akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di luar markas dari jendela. Entah bagaimana, tapi Karin seolah-olah ditarik oleh daya pikat sang pemuda, sehingga kini ia telah berada di luar markas dan hanya berjarak beberapa meter di belakang sosok sang ketua. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya saat sadar bahwa sasuke kini tengah memandang sebuah pohon Sakura yang tengah berbunga. Gadis itu mengutuk Suigetsu yang memilih lokasi ini menjadi lokasi markas baru mereka. Memberanikan diri, Karin melangkahkan kakinya, dan kini berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke. Gadis itu sadar bahwa Sasuke kini tengah memandagi pohon itu dengan tatapan pedih.

"Kau begitu menyukainya?" tanpa perlu gadis itu katakan, mereka berdua sudah mengerti siapa yang tengah gadis berambut merah itu katakan. Haruno Sakura.

"…."

"Kalau kau menyukinya, mengapa kau menolaknya? Bahkan akan membunuhnya? Bukankah itu artinya kau membencinya?"

"…."

"Sasuke─"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Karin hanya bisa meremas tangannya, dan terdiam saat sosok pemuda yang ia cintai menghilang dari tempatnya. "Kau munafik, Sasuke-_kun_…." Air mata mengalir di pipi Karin, namun dengan cepat gadis itu menyekanya dengan kasar. Gadis itu benci dengan sosoknya akhir-akhir ini. Ia menjadi cengeng, sering menangis, dan menjadi lemah. Gusar, gadis berambut merah itu memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam markas.

"Kau kenapa?" Karin memalingkan wajahnya, dan mendapati bahwaa kini Juugo berdiri dibelakangnya, sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding.

"Bukan urusanmu!" tubuh gadis itu refleks mundur ke belakang saat Juugo menatapnya dengan tajam. Gadis itu tak ingin menghadapi Juugo yang tiba-tiba menjadi emosi karena capannya. Akan tetapi gadis berambut itu menjadi lega saat seekor burung hinggap di pundaknya, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan yang ada, Karin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang pertemuan.

"Gadis itu akan menikah." Langkah Karin terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Juugo. "gadis Haruno itu akan menikah dengan _Jinchuriki_." Mata Karin terbelalak lebar, sekarang semuanya terasa jelas. Mengapa Sasuke bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini. Mengapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti bocah _mellow_, dan menatapi bunga Sakura dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

"Gadis itu menyerah? Pft,.. sudah kuduga perasaannya tidak begitu kuat, tak sepertiku."

"Mungkin kau benar." Karin bisa merasakan nada ironi pada ucapan Juugo. Siapapun tahu bahwa gadis berambut mera muda itu sangat mencintai ketua mereka. dia juga tahu hal itu. Karin berpikir bahwa gadis itu bodoh karena tetap mencintai pemuda yang bahkan ingin membunuhnya dan menghancurkan desanya.

"Dia bodoh." _Ya, gadis itu memang bodoh_. "Tapi baguslah, kalau begitu Sasuke milikku." Karin membalikkan badannya dan menatap Juugo yang kini lebih memilih untuk memandangi pohon Sakura melalui pintu markas yang terbuka.

"Meskipun kau tahu Sasuke tak akan menyukaimu?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Buktinya gadis berambut merah muda itu akan menikah dengan si bodoh oranye itu, padahal dia bilang dia sangat mencintai Sasuke-_kun_."

"Mungkin kau benar."

"…."

"…."

"Sasuke bodoh. Kalai ia memang menyukai gadis itu, seharusnya ia tak melepaskannya. Dia memang bodoh. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku tak akan melepaskan orang yang aku sukai"

"Meskipun dia akan lebih bahagia dengan orang lain dibandingkan denganmu?" Karin mendengus.

"Tentu saja. dia akan lebih bahagia denganku, toh aku menyukainya dan dia meyukaiku. Mereka berdua bodoh, saling membodohi perasaan mereka masing-masing dan kemudian terluka. Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu─" Ucapan Karin terhenti saat sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan. Luka yang ia rasakan tak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan dengan dua orang yang saling mencintai namun tak bisa bersatu itu. "Mereka memang bodoh, tapi sebenarnya aku yang lebih bodoh. Bisa-bisanya mencintai pemuda bodoh seperti dia." Juugo tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Apa boleh buat, kau menyukai pemuda tampan seperti Sasuke 'kan?"

"Hah! Tentu saja apalagi cakra Sasuke membuat tubuhku bergetar. Uh… aku memang menyukainya." Juugo tersenyum saat melihat tubuh Karin yang bergetar karena membayangkan cakra milik Sasuke.

"…. Karin, sejak dulu aku mendengar bahwa kau menyukai Sasuke," Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti dengan ucapan Juugo. "Ttapi aku tak pernah mendengar ucapan bahwa kau mencintainya."

"A─"

"Kalian beristirahatlah, besok kita akan pergi ke Kiri." Juugo dan Karin secara otomatis memandang ke arah pintu markas, dan mendapati Sasuke yang ini sudah berdiri di sana. Pemuda itu mengacuhkan tatapan kedua anak buahnya dan melangkah menuju kamar. Juugo benar, ia memang tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai pemuda itu, tapi pada kenyataannya, ia _memang_ mencintai pemuda itu. Tak peduli meskipun alasannya mencintai pemuda itu konyol, dan mungkin kalah keren dengan alasan sang gadis berambut merah muda, tapi ia memang mencintainya. Ia bakan rela dijadikan pengganti.

Karin tersenyum sinis. Pengganti? Siapa yang ia bodohi, ia tak ingin jadi seorang pengganti. Ia ingin agar pemuda yang ada didepannya benar-benar hanya menaap ke arahnya. Benar-benar mencintainya sebagai seorang Karin, bukan sebagai pengganti seorang Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam kamarya.

_Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan melirik ke arahku, dan melupakan gadis norak itu, Sasuke-_kun_…_

-_fin_-

a.n: _Happy Birthday_ Yaaak. Sory ya yak, kayaknya fict ini ga ngehurt, tau ah apa ini jadinya. Gue udah stress sendiri gara-gara sceen awalnya. Hahahahahha, maapkan aku neneeeeek. Maap juga soalnya hadiahnya gue delay lamaaa banget…

_Last, but not least… please gimme your comment, concrite, or maybe a flame about this fict. Including the character, plot, and the idea. Really appreciate it…_

_U guys so rock!_

_Sign, _Putri


End file.
